I Just Don't See It
by L0V3Z
Summary: He was Beel's contractor and she was Beel's maid. And to those who say they were anything more, both would simply roll their eyes and scoff at the notion. They just didn't see it.


He was Beel's contractor and she was Beel's maid. And to those who say they were anything more, both would simply roll their eyes and scoff at the notion. They just didn't see it.

* * *

"Oga! Wake up," Hilda said as she yanked the blankets off of him.

There was a loud yell as the cold air hit his exposed skin. "Dammit, woman. What was that for?!" Oga yell out, now completely awake, "You could have woken up Baby Beel!"

He turned to look at the other side of his bed only to find that it was empty. Panic filled him but it quickly dissipated when he heard a distinct "dah" come from Hilda's direction. In her hands was the exuberant baby, waving his arms around in glee.

"Fool," she scolded, "We've been awake for a while and have already bathed. You're insistent snoring woke us both up." She handed him Beel and walked towards their closet. "Hurry up and shower, we have class soon. I'll have breakfast done once you're out."

It was only then that Oga realized she was in nothing but a towel that wrapped loosely around her body with her damp hair clinging to her back. Hilda stripped off the towel and began to dry her hair with it, not even bothering to hide her naked body from Oga. If Furuichi could see her now, Oga would make sure he didn't live to tell about it.

He couldn't remember the first time this started happening, but now it was just a daily occurrence. He couldn't even say anything about her naked state since all he wore at the moment was a pair of boxer briefs as he continued to sit on the bed.

Shrugging, he ran his hands through Beel's electric green hair and yawned again. He waited until Hilda was fully dressed in her uniform before handing her Beel and making his way to the bathroom.

After more than a year of fighting and adjustments to being parents, things had finally settled. Without the constant electric shocks and demon attacks, everything in the Oga household was pretty mundane but the lazy highschooler wouldn't complain. Things seemed to return to the nap-filled days before Beel, except this time there were two new members to the Oga family.

Showered and dressed, he made his way downstairs and was greeted by his sister who was sitting on the couch feeding the baby.

"Morning, dear," his mother addressed him as she helped Hilda make breakfast for the family.

"Morning," he replied as he took a seat near his father at the table.

Hilda walked towards him with two plates in her hands. She set one in front of Oga and the other in front of his father. "Better eat quick, we should get walking soon."

She took a seat beside him with only her morning cup of tea in her hand.

The family watched in fascination as Oga stuck a fork into one of the sausages on his plate and brought it to Hilda's mouth.

"Take a bite. You never seem to eat breakfast," he said in his dead-panned voice. Staring at it for several moments, she finally gave in and took a bite of it, chewing slowly.

It's not that she didn't like the taste of human food, she just didn't need to consume as much as humans seemed to. One meal a day was enough for her, but it always seemed to bother Oga so she would sometimes eat bits and pieces of his food.

The family smiled at the couple. It always amused them to see the delinquent treat a woman as gently as he treated Hilda. They all continued to stare on until the silence was broken when Beel squealed in Misaki's arms.

"Looks like he want his mommy," Misaki smiled and handed him off to a now standing Hilda.

Rocking him in her arms, Hilda shook his rattle in front of his eyes. A small smile pulled at her lips when she saw her master laugh at the simple toy. He could never get enough of it. She was only pulled out of her revere when she felt an arm lay across her shoulders.

While she was busy playing with Beel, Oga had finished eating, and grabbed both of their bags.

"Let's go," he said curtly and lead them both towards the front door.

Without hesitation, Hilda walked in step with him. "Did you remember to bring the master's milk?"

"Yes, woman," he nodded. She never stopped her nagging. It had been weeks since he last forget the beverage but she still continued religiously ask about it every morning.

From behind them, he heard his father murmur to his mother. "Looks like Tatsumi has learned how to treat a wife properly from me. Don't you agree, dear?"

Oga didn't think much about the comment. He treated her the same way he always has.

* * *

"Oga! Hilda! Good morning!" a chipper voice said from behind them. When they turned around, the family of three wasn't surprised to see the white-haired teen come bounding up to them from the school gates. Furuichi stopped in front of Hilda who was still holding Baby Beel. "And I must say that you're as boob-tiful as ever, Hilda."

Hilda's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his play on words but before she could ridicule the horny teen herself, Oga grabbed his face and pushed it away from Hilda.

"Shove it, Furuichi," he growled out. "It's way to early for you to be hitting on someone already."

Furuich laughed. "Don't be so protective of your wife, Oga. I was just giving her a compliment."

"Whatever, I'm just stopping you from being pummelled by her. We both know she'll hurt you more than me," Oga mumbled and stalked off across the school courtyard.

"You never learn do you?" Hilda said to Furuichi. It seemed like the boy continuously got punched in the face or kicked by Oga.

He waved his hand in front of his face in dismissal. "It just funny to see the guy show emotions for once. He only gets that way with you and Beel. Other than that, he's basically as emotionless as white paint even when he's beating the crap out of someone."

"He's protective of the master," Hilda nodded in agreement, completely missing on the fact that Oga also acted like that when it came to her.

Without a second thought, she quickly walked after Oga before Beel missed his father's presence and let out another lightening bolt.

In the last year, she had seen just how capable Oga was of taking care of the young master. Even with his nonchalant personality, he always came through, and he even stopped trying to pawn off the master to others. It was hard for her to admit that she was happy when he started to refer to himself as Beel's parent.

And then there was that girl. Hilda looked up to see Kunieda walking up to Oga with a blush to her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the interaction. No doubt the girl was still stuttering as she communicated with Oga.

The girl never gave up. It was clear that she was trying to get to the master by getting close to Oga. It was the only explanation for how she was always trying to flirt with Oga. Kunieda was strong to be sure but not strong enough to be the parent of the next Demon Lord. She couldn't let this go on any longer.

Coming up behind Oga, Hilda placed Beel on his shoulder and stood by his side, eyes narrowed on Kunieda.

To her luck, the class bell rang and Oga waved a hand to Kunieda before walking off. He barely even noticed that Beel was on his shoulder, his added weight something that he had gotten used to.

When he was out of ear shot, Hilda confronted Kunieda. "You know he's ours right? You can't get between us."

And by this she meant that Beel was hers and Oga's to take care of. But to Kunieda, this came off as Hilda laying claim to Oga for the first time since ever.

With that Hilda turned around to leave a mouth-gapping frozen Kunieda behind when she heard Oga calling for her from the front doors of the building. Furuichi came up behind the shell-shocked teen and patted her on the back. Like a block of wood, her body comically fell to the ground.

* * *

During lunch, Oga and Furuichi sat at their usual spot on the roof overlooking the school grounds. Beel was on the ground, sucking happily on his bottle as the other two ate.

"Oga!"

The shrill yell caused Oga to stiffen and almost drop his lunch. What had he done wrong now?

"What is it, woman?" he questioned, voice slightly muffled by the sandwich he was currently chewing on.

He heard Hilda's feet patter behind him and he knew what was going to happened next. Before he could move to avoid it, an open hand collided with the back of his head and his face nearly went colliding with the concrete floor.

"I told you to stop letting the master sit on the ground," she responded in a huff, quickly walking over to pick up Beel. "Who knows what germs are coming in contact with his skin."

"You let him crawl all over the floors at home. I don't get what the problem is."

Hilda's glare cut into him like a knife. "It is not the same! Our home is kept clean, no thanks to your help might I add." She turned away from him with a huff and began to walk towards the stairs with Beel in her hands.

"Oy! Where do you think your going?" Oga yelled after her vanishing figure. All he heard was a shouted, "Toilet!" as she continued her way downstairs.

She was probably going to wash Beel again, some times she could be such a germophobe. He shook his head and was surprised to see the dumbfounded look on Furuichi's face when he turned back to his lunch.

"What?" he asked grouchily.

Furuichi tilted his head slightly to the side, trying his best to figure out the situation he had just seen. "When did you and Hilda become so close?"

"What the hell do you mean? We're the same as always."

Shaking his head slowly, Furuichi responded. "No, normally she would have stepped on your head and smashed it through the floor instead of just giving you a tap."

"Guess she's having a good day," Oga shrugged. It's not like Hilda had gotten any gentler when it came to him. Just yesterday, she threw the kitchen chair at him when he had accidentally taped over her soup opera. The impact had knocked him out for a good 10 minutes.

"And referring to you house as 'home'?"

"They live there now too."

Suddenly, tears came up in Furuichi's eyes. "You, bastard!" he wailed, taking Oga's collar in his hands and shaking him slightly. "You rub the fact that you're now in a committed relationship with the beautiful Hilda in my face by acting like a married couple and don't even have the decency to acknowledge it! You're unworthy of her voluptuous figure and perfectly rounded brea-"

Before he could complete his comment, a sandwich was roughly shoved into his mouth by Oga. "Nothing is different. You're just over reacting."

* * *

"Hilda, hun, when are you and Tatsumi going to have another child?"

There as a metal clatter when Hilda dropped the cutlery she was washing onto the sink. The question took her completely by surprise and she froze for a long minute. She didn't believe she had told them about the baby to come.

"Hun?" Mrs. Oga said hesitantly, getting worried when she didn't respond immediately.

Shaking out of her stupor, Hilda mumbled out an answer. "Perhaps in a year. She should be here by the end of the year."

Iris was pregnant at the moment, and she was informed that she would also by the demon maid of the little girl to be born. She didn't know how much trouble it was going to be, but perhaps her time taking care of Beel had prepared her enough for another child.

There was a squeal from behind her and she turned to see the hopeful faces of Misaki and Mrs. Oga. "You're pregnant?!" they yelled together and jumped for joy.

On the floor near her feet was, Mr. Oga kneeling to her. "Thank you for letting our dreams come true," he lifted his head, tears streaming down his face, and grabbed her hands in his. "I never thought I would be a grandfather again."

"Yes!" his family cheered in unison, "Another cute baby to pamper!"

Hilda stood in place, not knowing what to do about the rambunctious family. Why were they thanking her?

And this was the scene that Oga walked into when he descended down the stairs with Baby Beel.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to him and suddenly his family surrounded him.

"Why didn't you tell us that your going to have another child!" Misaki pulled her brother into a head lock.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for this day?!" his mother and father asked him.

When he got free of his sister iron grip, he scratched his head trying to think about what these accusations were about. He looked over to Hilda, who stood there equally confused.

His family never really changed.

* * *

Oga pushed Hilda against the door, their lips melding against each other. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he thrusted deeper inside her. A moan threatened to rip out of her when Oga hit a specific spot.

Releasing her lips, he trailed small kisses down her neck leaving behind red marks as he went.

Things like this had become normal for them as well. At first, it happened by complete accident when he had woken up one morning with a naked Hilda on top of him. When the weather got to hot, he had a habit of stripping naked in his sleep. That morning, he realized that Hilda also had the same problem. Beel had been downstairs with Misaki, and without the baby to distract them, they had went with the flow.

When it first occurred, it was a complete fluke, but in recent months, it became a more regular occurrence for reasons even they didn't know.

"Tatsumi," Hilda moaned out. She rarely used his first name but when she did, it was always when they were in intimate situations.

"You close?" he asked, and a smirk formed on his lips when she nodded fervently. Her watery eyes looked hazily at him and she bit her lip of keep herself quiet. "Yeah, me too," he whispered in her ear.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips to stop her from biting herself before placing his hand over her mouth. During the day, he loved to hear her moan but at night they always had to stay quiet. Noise travelled quickly in the small house and Beel continued to sleep on the bed a couple feet away from them completely ignorant to what his parents were presently doing.

Oga thrusted into her a few more times before he felt her walls tighten around his member. Hilda thrashed around in his arms and bit into his hand to stifle her moan as she came around him. He continued to thrust into her letting her ride out her orgasm before felt his own euphoria take him. Grunting her name, he stilled as his seed shot into her, making Hilda moan from the sensation.

Completely spent from their activities, Oga slid down the door until he was crouched on the ground with Hilda still in his lap. They remained like that for a while, trying to get their breath back.

"Tatsumi," he heard Hilda say. He felt small hands caress his cheeks and slowly lift up his chin so he was looking directly into her bright green eyes.

Without another word, she lightly kissed him to which Oga responded to by kissing her back.

After they cleaned themselves from their activities, they climbed into bed with Beel. Oga laid on his back with Hilda pressed against his one side and Beel sleeping peacefully on his other side.

"Hey, Hilda?" Oga said, breaking the silence. She didn't respond but he felt her head move against his chest letting him know that he had her attention. "Our relationship hasn't changed, right?"

"No. Feels the same to me. I still trust you with mine and master's life regardless of how lazy you are."

"I didn't think so either. You still nag at me for whatever reason and he still shocks me on occasion." Oga thought back to what his friends and family had said throughout the day about their relationship getting more intimate. "I just don't see it."

And with that final sentence, Oga drifted off to sleep with his child and wife by his side.

Perhaps it wasn't the fact that their relationship hadn't changed, but that it had been such a natural progression for them that the couple didn't even know it was happening. They may not see the slight changes in the way their interactions went from violent punches to wife-like scolding, but everyone else could. And perhaps one day, they would find that they were definitely more than just the maid and contractor.


End file.
